3x02 Somebody, Somewhere
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Sarah w przeszłości, John w przyszłości. Matka i syn próbują powstrzymać SKYNET, każdy na swoją rękę. Do Sary, Savanny i Ellisona dołącza hakerka Nicky, która może wiedzieć więcej niż mówi. John z oddziałem braci Reese nareszcie dociera do bazy.
1. SARAH'S STORY, PART I

- Pani Connor! – Sarah poczuła, jak Savannah mocno objęła jej rękę. – Boję się!

Kobieta szybko schyliła się i wzięła dziewczynkę w ramiona, przyciskając ją do siebie. Spojrzała na Ellisona, marszcząc brwi. Kątem oka zlustrowała okno. Mężczyzna wyszedł na korytarz, mijając gospodynię, która nerwowo zaciągnęła się papierosem.

- James? – Sarah patrzyła na eks-agenta, który wyglądał przez wizjer. – Co się dzieje?

- Nie wiem – odparł ostrożnie.

- Ja pierdolę. – Usłyszała obok siebie i przeniosła wzrok na Nicky, która wyrywała z gniazdek wszystkie wtyczki i zwijała kable, upychając je do czarnego plecaka, z którego patrzyła na wszystkich zielona, odblaskowa głowa ufoludka. – Ja pierdolę – powtórzyła, odłączając od laptopa wszystkie USB i ostrożnie włożyła komputer do odpowiedniej przegródki plecaka, zasuwając zamek, żeby po chwili zarzucić go na plecy i wskoczyć na łóżko. Odsuwane okno zgrzytnęło głośno, ale zanim dziewczyna-panda chwyciła się parapetu, Sarah wyciągnęła ramię i zacisnęła palce na jej nadgarstku.

- A ty gdzie? – syknęła kobieta, kiedy hakerka spojrzała na nią ze wściekłością.

- Spadam stąd, paniusiu. Puszczaj, kurna!

- Nicky, w coś ty się znowu wpakowała?! – krzyknęła pani domu, gasząc peta o framugę drzwi.

- W nic nowego. Naprawdę. – Znowu próbowała wyrwać się Sarze; bez skutku.

Nagle usłyszeli głośny trzask wypadających z zawiasów drzwi i rumor na korytarzu.

- Policja! Na ziemię!

Sarah znieruchomiała.

- Są w mieszkaniu naprzeciwko – mruknął Ellison, wracając do pokoju.

- Ja spadam, wy jak chcecie – syknęła Nicky.

- Nie po ciebie przyszli – rzucił mężczyzna.

- Jeszcze nie.

Ellison spojrzał na dziewczynę pytająco.

- Wynośmy się stąd – powiedziała szybko Sarah, kiedy Savannah pociągnęła nosem, najwyraźniej bliska płaczu.

- Wynoście się, byle szybko! – prychnęła gospodyni. – Cholerna dzielnica, banda wariatów.

- Jasne, Karlie, ja chętnie. Kasę za ten miesiąc masz w pudełku z butami pod moim łóżkiem. Paps.

Sarah puściła dziewczynę, żeby po chwili dołączyć do niej za oknem na schodach pożarowych. Zaczęli zbiegać w dół. Kobieta starała się uważać, mocno ściskając Savannę w ramionach. Kątem oka widziała burzę fioletowych włosów i czarne, puste oczy ufoludka na materiale plecaka. Na wysokości pierwszego piętra schody się skończyły i Nicky kopnęła w drabinę, która z głośnym zgrzytem zjechała na dół, żeby bez zawahania wskoczyć na szczeble.

- Saro! Łap ją! – krzyknął Ellison. Sarah bez zastanowienia podała mu Savannę i weszła na drabinę w momencie, kiedy stopy Nicky w jej różowych butach dotknęły asfaltu ulicy. Kobieta zeskoczyła na ziemię i biegiem ruszyła za dziewczyną. Pobiegły zaułkiem między kontenerami ze śmieciami, żeby po chwili wypaść zza zakrętu prosto na wóz policyjny. Stojący obok auta funkcjonariusz uniósł podświadomie broń.

- Stać, policja!

Nicky od razu uniosła ramiona do góry.

- Rzucić broń! – Padła kolejna komenda.

Sarah poczuła, jak serce podeszło jej do gardła. Z trudem łapała oddech. Uniosła ręce do góry.

Policjant obszedł ostrożnie radiowóz.

- To jakieś kompletne nieporozumienie – rzuciła Nicky. – Mama i ja... Pokłóciłyśmy się i...

Krótkofalówka na ramieniu funkcjonariusza ożyła.

- _Wheel, zgłoś się_.

Mężczyzna sięgnął po nią wolną ręką, szukając przycisku. Sarah nie zawahała się. Szybkim ruchem podbiła jego dłoń z pistoletem, wytrącając mu broń z ręki. Już miała zadać kolejny cios, kiedy stojąca bliżej Nicky kopnęła policjanta z całej siły w krocze i rzuciła się do ucieczki. Kobieta poszła jej śladem, wkopując leżącego na ziemi Glocka pod samochód. Wybiegły na ulicę niemal ramię w ramię, trafiając na zielone światło dla pieszych i szybko znalazły się po drugiej stronie. Dziewczyna poprowadziła ją w wąski zaułek, żeby po chwili zejść na podziemny parking przy jakimś centrum handlowym. Ruszyły między samochodami, aż doszły do automatycznych drzwi prowadzących prosto do sklepu z ubraniami. Przecięły pomieszczenie i wmieszały się w tłum kupujących. Sarah chwyciła towarzyszkę za rękę, nie chcąc jej zgubić. Nicky wyraźnie odróżniała się na tle _normalnych _ludzi.

Kiedy wreszcie wyszły z galerii, Nicky zatrzymała się i spojrzała spode łba na Sarę.

- Puścisz mnie wreszcie?

- Nie, dopóki nie dowiem się, dlaczego uciekasz.

- A dlaczego ty uciekasz?

- Ty pierwsza – mruknęła kobieta poirytowana.

- Dobra, niech ci będzie. Mam coś, co nie do końca należy do mnie. Twoja kolej.

- Wysadziłam bank – rzuciła spokojnie.

- Jasna, a ja to dobra wróżka. A teraz mnie puść.

- James kazał mi cię złapać.

Dziewczyna przeklęła pod nosem.

- Idziemy – rozkazała Sarah tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu; Nicky westchnęła zrezygnowana.

Kiedy znalazły się przed drzwiami mieszkania Ellisona, okazało się, że eks-agent i córka Weaver jeszcze nie wrócili. Kobieta rozejrzała się po korytarzu.

- Mężulek zapomniał dorobić klucza, co? – mruknęła Nicky.

- Nie, po prostu zapomniał zostawić go pod wycieraczką.

- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? – Dziewczyna ostrożnie zdjęła z ramion plecak i rozsunęła go.

- Nie tutaj. Chodź.

Ruszyły po schodach na górę, żeby po chwili wyjść na dach. Sarah pierwsza usiadła na betonie, Nicky poszła jej śladem, otwierając laptop. Jej palce zaczęły szybko przebiegać po klawiaturze.

- No? – Dziewczyna spojrzała na kobietę znad ekranu.

- To długa historia.

- Wujek Google właśnie zaczął mi ją opowiadać, Saro C... Saro Connor. Faktycznie wysadziłaś bank i _siebie _razem z nim. – Nicky odwróciła ekran w stronę kobiety, pokazując jej _news _na jakimś portalu internetowym. – Rany, nieźle. – Cmoknęła głośno.

- Skąd... – zaczęła Sarah.

- Zewsząd. – Wywróciła oczami. – Mądra jestem, wysokie IQ i te sprawy. Umiem słuchać i jestem spostrzegawcza. Ellison krzyknął do ciebie po imieniu. Zgoogle'owałam _Sarah, bank, wybuch _i _wariatka. _

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, zamykając oczy.

- Co zrobisz z tą wiedzą? – zapytała.

- A bo ja wiem? – Nicky nie odrywała wzroku od ekranu. – Gdyby nie ty, pewnie ten policjant by nas zgarnął. Akcja była ostra, prawda? – Jej usta ozdobił uśmiech; wysunęła język i zaczęła stukać kolczykiem o zęby. – O, fajny ten twój syn. Gdzie go masz?

- Nie wiem – odparła słabo.

- Wujek Google pewnie wie. _John... Connor... _Enter. _Szukaj_.

- Żeby to było takie proste.

Nagle na schodach dały się słyszeć szybkie, drobne kroki i po chwili Sarah zobaczyła Savannę. Szybko wstała i chwyciła dziewczynkę w ramiona.

- Już, już, spokojnie, jestem tutaj z tobą – powiedziała jej łagodnie.

- Zapraszam na kawę. – Ellison oparł się o framugę drzwi.

- Tylko mocną jak cholera. Proszę. – Nicky zamknęła komputer i wstała, biorąc plecak.

- Damy przodem – zadrwił mężczyzna, przepuszczając nastolatkę w progu.

Sarah zastukała paznokciami w kubek, odstawiając go na stół. Nicky znowu poświęcała całą swoją uwagę ukochanemu komputerowi, pracowicie stukając w klawiaturę. Ellison włączył zmywarkę.

- To jak będzie, Nicky? – zapytał, siadając przy stole

- Chwila! Muszę jeszcze sprawdzić Facebooka! Trzy minutki! – poprosiła.

- Facebooka? Uciekasz przed policją i masz Facebooka? – Uniósł brew.

- A co w tym złego? Minuta i możemy gadać.

- Mogę jeszcze kakao? – zapytała cicho Savannah, co nieco rozśmieszyło Sarę. Kiedy zrobiła małej nowy kubek i postanowiła go przed nią na stole, Nicky zamknęła laptopa.

- Zrobimy tak: mnie szukają, ciebie też – wskazała ruchem brody Sarę – możemy więc trzymać się razem. Na razie. Pomogę wam z hakowaniem. FBI, CIA, KGB, MI6, MTV, prywatny blog Paris Hilton, co tylko chcecie.

- Gdzie haczyk? – zapytał eks-agent.

- Nie ma. – Nicky wzruszyła ramionami. – Po prostu nie ma. A teraz powiedzcie mi, gdzie śpię?

Sarah i Ellison spojrzeli po sobie i kobieta powoli kiwnęła głową.

- Jeden warunek: jeśli z nami zostaje, musi wyglądać normalnie.

Nicky prychnęła głośno, wydymając usta.

- No dobra, już i tak znudził mi się ten kolor.

- Kolczyki też – mruknęła Sarah, wstając. – Wszystkie – dodała, wychodząc z kuchni.


	2. JOHN'S STORY, PART I

John poczuł, jak serce nieprzyjemnie zadrżało w jego piersi, powodując niemal fizyczny ból, ale nie mógł oderwać oczu od całujących się Kyle'a i Allison. To nie tak. _To nie tak ma być! _Zacisnął mocno powieki, czując napływające łzy. Pociągnął nosem, wycofując się. Nie miał pojęcia, jak z powrotem trafił do obozowiska i zwinął się w kłębek w śpiworze, ale kiedy się obudził, siadając, od razu zauważył, że jest sam. Dookoła leżały tylko puszki po fasoli i resztki nadpalonych papierosów.

- Kyle? – wychrypiał. – Tato?... Allison? Derek?

Poczuł chłód i wilgoć panujące w podziemiach. Ostrożnie wstał i rozprostował bolące nogi.

_Zostawili mnie? Jestem sam? _Miał katar, a jego głowa była dziwnie ciężka. Usiadł na ziemi i objął ramionami kolana. Dokładnie wtedy usłyszał kroki, żeby po chwili zobaczyć wyłaniającego się zza zakrętu Dereka. Mężczyzna obrzucił go podejrzliwym jak zwykle spojrzeniem.

- Płaczesz, dzieciaku?

- Myślałem, że... mnie... zostawiliście... – wydukał z trudem.

- Taa, już widzę, jak mój braciszek gdzieś cię zostawia. A teraz pakuj graty. Idziemy.

- Dziękuję. – John wstał z ziemi i zaczął zwijać swój śpiwór. Po chwili był już gotowy do wymarszu.

- Czekaj tutaj – mruknął Derek. – Nie podobasz mi się. – Mężczyzna nagle chwycił go za ramię i spojrzał uważnie w twarz. – Masz gorączkę, dzieciaku. Czekaj tutaj.

John nie powiedział słowa sprzeciwu. Stał nieruchomo, czując ciężar plecaka, aż zjawiła się Allison. Jej przyjemnie chłodna dłoń powędrowała do jego czoła, a potem na policzek.

- Masz ciężką głowę, prawda? – Pokiwał twierdząco. – Czujesz zawroty?

- Chyba nie.

Zajrzała mu w oczy, a potem bez słowa zrzuciła z siebie plecak.

- Mam końcówkę lekarstw – powiedziała, grzebiąc w swoim zapasach. – Lepiej, żeby to było zwykłe przeziębienie. – Wyjęła jakąś saszetkę i wysypała na rękę dwie duże pigułki, po czym wyciągnęła wygniecioną butelkę wody mineralnej. Kiedy podała mu lekarstwa, chwycił ją za nadgarstek.

- Mieliście już tutaj epidemię? – wychrypiał, czując narastającą panikę.

- Dzięki Bogu, nie! Wystarczy, że dobijają nas maszyny, prawda? Jeszcze by epidemii brakowało.

Chłopak połknął tabletki, popijając je wodą, która smakowała wyjątkowo okropnie.

- Wypij wszystko – poinstruowała go, ściągając z ramion szal i zakładając go Johnowi na szyję. – Będzie ci cieplej. – Uśmiechnęła się tak łagodnie, że aż chciał ją pocałować. – I trzymaj się. Lepiej zszywam rany niż leczę grypę.

- Postaram się zapamiętać – odparł powoli.

Kiedy poprowadziła go na zewnątrz i dołączyli do reszty, Kyle powitał go uśmiechem.

- Będzie dzielny – mruknęła Misha, klepiąc Johna po ramieniu jak starego towarzysza broni.

- Będę – odparł.

Ruszyli przed siebie; Arnie szedł jako pierwszy, ale trzymał się blisko pogwizdującego Tylera. Chen i Luke rozmawiali cicho, podobnie jak bracia Reese idący kilkanaście kroków przed Johnem i Mishą; Allison zamykała szereg. Milczeli, a John czuł rosnącą gorączkę i zastanawiał się, kiedy lekarstwo zacznie wreszcie działać. Zawroty głowy na szczęście nie przyszły.

Nagle Arnie szczeknął krótko i John dostrzegł, że na ten sygnał wszyscy znieruchomieli. Świtać miało dopiero za godzinę, a dookoła panowała już nieco rozproszona nocna szarość. Kyle uniósł rękę zgiętą w łokciu i wyprostowanym palcem wskazującym zakręcił młynek w powietrzu. John poczuł na ramieniu dotyk.

- Chodź – szepnęła Allison, idąc ostrożnie w bok. Razem z Mishą wepchnęły go do budynku nieopodal.

- Blaszaki? – zapytał drżącym głosem, kiedy kobiety pociągnęły go na ziemię, siadając.

- Gorzej – rzuciła Misha, odsuwając kurtkę. Johna przeszył dreszcz, kiedy zobaczył przyczepione do paska na jej piersi materiały wybuchowe. Szare prostokąty łączyły kolorowe kabelki, które podłączone były do niewielkiego licznika. – Spoko, to atrapa – powiedziała, widząc jego przerażone spojrzenie.

- Po co? – wyszeptał, ale wtedy dłoń Allison zakryła jego usta. Jej palec wskazujący zatrzymał się na jej wargach, nakazując mu milczenie. Kiwnął głową, patrząc, jak obie kobiety sprawdzają broń. Sięgnął po swoją.

- Czasem ludzie są gorsi niż maszyny – wyszeptała jeszcze Misha, napinając mięśnie ramion.

- Goście, goście, goście! – Tubalny głos dobiegł ich bez najmniejszego problemu. – Zapraszamy.

Arnie zaszczekał głośno, po czym został uciszony przez Tylera. John ostrożnie wyjrzał na zewnątrz przez dziurę w ścianie.

- Nie mam nic do sprzedania, ani na wymianę. – Głos Kyle'a zabrzmiał pewnie. – Chcemy tylko przejść.

Widział wyraźnie smukłą sylwetkę ojca, który trzymał za pasek karabin zwieszający się smętnie do ziemi. Obok niego Derek podobnie trzymał swój. Chen i Luke unieśli puste ręce do góry. John wychylił się bardziej i wtedy zobaczył siedmiu mężczyzn stojących naprzeciwko jego oddziału. Wszyscy ubrani byli na czarno, a ich twarze zakrywały do połowy ciemne chusty z namalowanymi na nimi kościami żuchwy, co sprawiało dosyć upiorne wrażenie. Wszyscy trzymali karabiny.

- Czyżby? – Jeden z obcych utkwił spojrzenie w Kyle'u. – Gdzie macie swoje laseczki?

- Jest nas piątka plus pies – odparł spokojnie młodszy Reese.

- Nie, było was więcej. Gdzie są kobiety? Trzeci raz nie zapytam.

Siedząca obok Johna Misha wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym spojrzała na Allison i poklepała swoją pierś tuż nad atrapą bomby. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi dotknęła dłoni kantem drugiej.

_Poczekaj. _

_Na co? _zdawała się pytać mina Murzynki, ale kobieta znowu usiadła nieruchomo.

I dokładnie wtedy Arnie zaczął szczekać jak szalony.

- Blaszaki! – wrzasnęła Allison, a potem wszystko zaczęło się dziać bardzo szybko.

Kiedy dały się słyszeć strzały, Johna sparaliżował strach. Ukrył głowę w ramionach. Coś wywróciło się w jego żołądku i zwymiotował. A potem tępe pulsowanie pod czaszką zagłuszyło wszystko; stracił przytomność.

_John? John, musisz być dzielny. _Głos. Znajomy głos.

- Mamo? – wyszeptał, otwierając oczy.

- Budzi się. – Usłyszał tuż obok siebie. – John?

Kiwnął głową, rozglądając się. Leżał z głową na swoim plecaku, a obok niego klęczały Allison i Misha.

- Już po wszystkim? – wydukał.

- Nigdy nie jest po wszystkim – mruknęła czarnoskóra kobieta; na jej twarzy była smuga krwi.

- Gdzie jest reszta? Gdzie jest mój tata?! – krzyknął, siadając gwałtownym ruchem.

- Uspokój się, John! Nie wiem, gdzie jest twój tata, ale... – zaczęła Allison.

- Kyle! Kyle Reese! Gdzie on jest?!

- Kyle? - powtórzyła. - Czekamy na nich! Zaraz tutaj będą! Uspokój się, błagam!

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i dotknął swojego czoła; było rozpalone.

- Masz wysoką gorączkę. – Allison ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. – Nie mam już nic, żeby ci dać.

- Co się tam... stało? – zapytał, rozkoszując się dotykiem jej chłodnych rąk.

- Szczękacze, jeden z gangów – zaczęła Misha, wycierając krew z policzka. – Panoszą się wszędzie. Banda zwyrodnialców.

- Czego chcieli? – John zamknął oczy.

- Tego, co zawsze. Już miałam odstawić numer z wysadzeniem siebie i ich przy okazji, kiedy zjawiły się blaszaki. Trzy T-600, pewnie rutynowy patrol. Rozpoczęła się strzelanina. Ty odleciałeś, a Al powiedziała, że musimy zejść w kanały. I oto jesteśmy – zakończyła ponuro.

- Przepraszam – szepnął.

- Nie przepraszaj. – Allison cofnęła ręce. – Możesz iść? Do punktu spotkań mamy jakieś dwa kilometry.

- Chyba mogę.

Pomogły mu wstać i we trójkę ruszyli ciemnym korytarzem, który Misha rozświetlała małą latarką.

- Daleko do bazy? – zapytał po chwili.

- Nie, jutro rano powinniśmy tam dotrzeć – poinformowała go Allison.

- Przepraszam, nie powinien był...

- Mdleć? Dostać gorączki? – zakpiła dziewczyna. – Nie miałeś na to żadnego wpływu.

Przygryzł wargi; miała rację.

- Oni żyją, prawda? – zapytał.

- Muszą – mruknęła Murzynka.

Kiedy wreszcie usiedli, Allison znowu sprawdziła jego czoło i wymieniła z towarzyszką zatroskane spojrzenie. Nie umknęło to uwadze Johna.

- O co chodzi?

- Nie wpuszczą cię w takim stanie do bazy – wyjaśniła sanitariuszka.

- Epidemia? – podsunął. – Tego się boicie, prawda? Dużo osób w jednym miejscu, łatwo o przenoszenie chorób. Nie chcecie, żeby ktoś coś wniósł, rozumiem. Mogę zo...

- Nigdzie nie zostajesz. Spróbujemy cię wprowadzić. Nie badają wszystkich. Jestem lekarką. Powiem, że masz niestrawność albo coś. A jak się nie uda, pójdziemy na Wzgórze.

- Na wzgórze?

- Tak, do Matki. Tam poczekamy, aż wyzdrowiejesz. Potem wrócimy do bazy.

- Kim jest Matka?

- Jak na przesłuchaniu! – roześmiała się Misha. – On chyba faktycznie nie jest stąd!


	3. SARAH'S STORY, PART II

Sarah nacisnęła klamkę i ostrożnie weszła do pokoju, w którym zamknęła Cameron. Spojrzała na nieruchomą terminatorkę, po czym usiadła na łóżku obok niej. Kątem oka dostrzegła swoje odbicie w lustrze. Krótkie włosy dziwnie wyostrzyły jej rysy, ale też odjęły lat. _Żołnierz_, pomyślała, _wyglądam jak żołnierz. Jestem żołnierzem._

Postanowiła odstąpić Nicky kanapę w salonie, a razem z Savanną spać przy Cameron.

- Saro? – Usłyszała z korytarza głos Ellisona. Mężczyzna zajrzał do pokoju. – Muszę jechać.

- Dobrze. – Kiwnęła głową. – Nicky nie musi na razie wiedzieć o Cameron, prawda?

- Nie musi – odparł powoli, wycofując się za próg. – Prześpij się. Nicky zajmie się małą.

- Dziękuję.

Kiedy została sama, zwinęła się w kłębek i szybko zasnęła. Kiedy obudziła się, w pokoju panował półmrok. Usłyszała śmiech i usiadła ostrożnie na posłaniu. Wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz i schowała go do kieszeni spodni. Znowu dobiegł ją śmiech i głos Savanny. Zapukała do łazienki.

- Proszę! – Usłyszała i nacisnęła klamkę. Na rozłożonym na podłodze ręczniku klęczała Nicky z drugim na głowie i uśmiechała się szeroko. Córka Weaver siedziała na skraju wanny z nożyczkami w dłoni.

- Co robicie?

- Bawimy się w fryzjera – wyjaśniła dziewczynka wesoło.

Sarah rozejrzała się, dostrzegając wrzucone do umywalki pojemniki po farbie do włosów i jednorazowe rękawiczki. Schyliła się i odłączyła z kontaktu suszarkę.

- Kolor wyszedł dobry? – zapytała.

- Chyba tak – mruknęła Nicky, mrużąc nadal mocno pomalowane oczy.

- Pokaż.

Nastolatka odwinęła ręcznik. Kruczoczarne włosy wysypały się na jej ramiona.

- Nieźle – skomentowała Sarah.

- No nie wiem... Wolałam, kiedy były fioletowe. – Przygryzła wargę z kolczykiem.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo rzucałam się w oczy.

- To chyba nie za dobrze.

Nicky westchnęła.

- Chyba tak – odparła po chwili smutno, wstając z podłogi. – Muszę skoczyć po awaryjne rzeczy.

Sarah posłała jej zaciekawione spojrzenie.

- No wiesz, skrytka na dworcu autobusowym. Plecak, ubrania, trochę kasy. Ładowarki.

- Możesz iść, ale twój komputer zostaje – oświadczyła Sarah poważnym tonem.

- Jasne, że zostaje. Źle znosi wstrząsy.

Kiedy Nicky wyszła, a Savannah zajęła się oglądaniem kreskówek, Sarah wzięła komputer Ellisona i podłączyła do niego swój telefon komórkowy. Zaczęła przeglądać zdjęcia, przyglądając się napisom. Pod nazwiskiem doktora Shermana widniał rząd cyfr. 041900244. Przez chwilę przyglądała się nim uważnie, żeby wreszcie otworzyć kolejną fotografię i przyjrzeć się kolejnym _wskazówkom. _Nieco wyżej nad innymi słowami napisano _KIM_. Pomyślała o nazwiskach, o Greenwayu i Shermanie, a potem otworzyła firefoksa.

- Wujek Google – szepnęła pod nosem, rozpoczynając wyszukiwanie.

_Wyniki 1 - 10 spośród około 205,000,000 dla zapytania kim. (Znaleziono w 0,22 sek.)__._

Westchnęła, odchodząc od komputera. Poszła do drugiego pokoju i usiadła przy Savannie. Pogrążona w myślach oglądała Cartoon Network, aż usłyszała, że Nicky wróciła. Nastolatka od razu zajęła łazienkę, gdzie spędziła dużo czasu. Kiedy wyszła, nadal wycierała włosy; usiadła obok na fotelu. Sarah spojrzała na nią kątem oka. Wszystkie kolczyki zniknęły, podobnie jak makijaż; Nicky wyglądała jak kompletnie inna osoba.

- Tak ci lepiej – powiedziała głośno.

- Dzięki. – Dziewczyna przeczesała palcami włosy.

- Nie nazywasz się Nicky, prawda?

- Fioletowłosa nazywała się Nicky, różowowłosa Karen, blondynka Summer, a dredziara Zoë.

- Jak nazywa się czarnowłosa? – zapytała Sarah łagodnie.

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Coś wymyślę. Na razie może być po prostu Nicky.

- Niech więc będzie _po prostu _Nicky. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Czy coś ci mówi imię, a może nazwa _KIM_?

_- KIM_? – Nicky odłożyła ręcznik. – Kim Basinger? Kim Kolwiek, taka kreskówka. Kim Kardashian. A w jakim kontekście?

- Komputerów, oczywiście.

- Wujek Google pomoże.

- Powodzenia życzę. – Sarah uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

Leżąc w łóżku, myślała o tym, że musi zapytać Ellisona o prawdziwe imię i nazwisko Nicky. Savannah kręciła się obok niej przez sen. Poczuła pragnienie i ostrożnie zsunęła się z posłania. Poszła do kuchni, gdzie nalała sobie kubek zimnej wody z kranu i wypiła ją szybko. Usiadła na krześle, splatając dłonie. Czuła pustkę. Nie była sama, a jednak tak właśnie się czuła.

Kiedy przygotowywała śniadanie, usłyszała zgrzyt czegoś ciężkiego przesuwanego po podłodze. Zaciekawiona poszła do salonu, gdzie zastała Nicky mocującą się z biurkiem.

- Robię sobie stanowisko, okej? – prychnęła dziewczyna. – Nie mogę hakować, siedząc na kanapie z poduszką pod tyłkiem. Pomożesz mi?

Przestawiły mebel pod okno i nastolatka zaczęła wyciągać swój sprzęt z plecaka. Kiedy Sarah kończyła kroić chleb, słyszała już głośne stukanie w klawisze i cichą, ku własnemu zdziwieniu melodyjną muzykę. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Dziś jest rada zarządu. – Ellison nastawił czajnik elektryczny. – Uczestniczę w niej oczywiście. Gruchnęła plotka, że jestem kochankiem Weaver.

Sarah uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Co jest też na moją rękę – dodał niezbity z tropu. – Dzwoni tylko do mnie z Japonii.

- Kto puścił plotkę? – zapytała nieco złośliwie.

Ellison posłał jej uśmiech, wlewając kawę do termokubka i zakręcając go.

- Do twojej sprawy przydzielono nowych agentów.

- Lepszych niż ci wszyscy poprzedni?

- Nie wiem, ale musimy mieć się na baczności. Na pewno lepszych niż ja – dodał, wychodząc.

Kobieta obudziła Savannę. Kiedy dziewczynka ubierała się, Sarah zerknęła na Cameron. Nie wiedziała wiele o terminatorach; dysponowała wiedzą, jak je niszczyć, nie jak je naprawiać. Westchnęła ciężko.

Zaniosła tosty dla Nicky i postawiła je obok laptopa. Dziewczyna jednak szybko wzięła talerz i wstała.

- Nigdy nie jem nad komputerem – wyjaśniła, idąc do kuchni.

Kiedy Savannah skończyła oblizywać palce z miodu, Nicky zrobiła sobie kubek kawy.

- Poszukałam tego _KIMA_, tą _KIM_, to _KIM_?... i znalazłam kilka interesujących tropów.

- Słucham – zapewniła ją Sarah, również robiąc sobie kawę.

- Chwilę. – Nastolatka wyszła, żeby po chwili wrócić z plikiem kartek, które podała Sarze. – Kim So-Hon, student trzeciego roku informatyki na MIT, stypendysta; w zeszłym roku napisał program umożliwiający tropienie zmiennym IPów; pewnie zwerbuje go CIA. Tworzy też firewalle dla rządu; taki skośnooki geniusz z koreańskimi korzeniami. Dalej, Alexander Kim, haker, jeden z lepszych, ale nie najlepszy. Z przyszłym miesiącu wychodzi z więzienia. Złapali go z bazie danych HSBC. Podobno szukał konta byłej narzeczonej, żeby zrobić jej psikusa. I wreszcie K.I.M. – Kelly Isabel Mobiles, nowa firma telekomunikacyjna. Obiecuje jakieś _rewolucyjne innowacje w świecie sieci komórkowych. _Coś pasuje?

- Sama nie wiem. To nigdy nie jest proste.

Nicky pokiwała głową.

- A szkoda – mruknęła. – Wracam do kompa. Jeszcze się porozglądam.

- Jak znosisz widok broni? – zapytała Sarah, kiedy dziewczyna wyszła na korytarz.

- Chyba dobrze. Jeśli nie jest wycelowana we mnie.

- Nie będzie.

Kobieta dolała Savannie soku.

- Zajmiesz się lekcjami. Jutro znowu szkoła.

- Fajnie. – Dziewczynka wzięła szklankę i wyszła z kuchni.

- Mogę ci później pomóc, jeśli chcesz – dopowiedziała szybko.

Sarah przyniosła swoją torbę i zaczęła przeglądać jej zawartość, wykładając pistolety na stół. Kiedy kończyła czyścić ostatni, zjawił się Ellison, a w powietrzu zapachniało chińskim makaronem.

- Kolacja – oznajmił na powitanie.

- Jak tam rada? – zapytała Sarah, chowając pistolety.

- Normalnie. – Mężczyzna położył na stole teczkę z logo Zeira Corp. – Nie potrzebują Weaver. Na razie.

Kobieta sięgnęła po plik dokumentów tak jakby był zwykłą gazetą powszechną. Zaczęła przeglądać zadrukowane kartki.

- Rada Nadzorcza chce mieć kogoś na stołku podczas nieobecności Weaver – rzucił Ellison.

- Kogo? – zapytała Sarah, wiedząc, że wyjście na jaw prawdy o szefowej Zeira Corp. może być kwestią dni i w każdej chwili muszą być gotowi do ucieczki.

- Kimberly Clark.

Sarah znieruchomiała. Kimberly Clark. _Kim_!

Nagle usłyszeli głuchy huk; poderwali się od stołu. Sarah chwyciła swój pistolet.

- Savannah?! – wrzasnęła, wpadając do salonu. Dziewczynka niewinnie siedziała obok kanapy. Kobieta szybko wzięła ją w ramiona i podniosła do góry. – Nicky?!

Wyszli na ciemny korytarz i Sarah ze zgrozą zauważyła, że drzwi do jej pokoju są otwarte.

- Nicky?! – Ostrożnie je pchnęła, zaglądając do środka. Wymacała na ścianie włącznik światła. Zobaczyła leżącą na podłodze Cameron. Niedaleko niej, wciśnięta w bok łóżka, siedziała przerażona nastolatka.

Sarah odłożyła Savannę na ziemię i przestąpiła próg.

- Nicky? – zapytała cicho.

- Nie mogłam ukraść _jej, _prawda? Nie mogłam, prawda?...


	4. JOHN'S STORY, PART II

Nagle coś głośno zgrzytnęło za zakrętem korytarza i Allison poderwała się z podłogi, a zaraz za nią John i druga kobieta, gasząc latarkę.

- Al? – Usłyszeli; błysnęło światło, ale zanim zza zakrętu wyszli ludzie, Arnie nadbiegł i zaczął się głośno łasić i skakać do Mishy. Kobieta przytuliła psa.

- Kyle! – krzyknęła Allison, padając mężczyźnie w ramiona. Wymienili szybki pocałunek. – Wszyscy są?

- Wszyscy. – Objął ją mocno, posyłając uśmiech Johnowi.

- Ktoś do szycia? – zapytała przez łzy.

- Nie, na szczęście. Szczękacze byli dla nich większym zagrożeniem. Dla nas już nigdy nie będą.

- Oby – mruknął Derek, podchodząc bliżej. – Jak dzieciak?

- Dzięki, dobrze – odparł John.

- Ma gorączkę. Jeśli do jutra nie spadnie, pójdę z nim na Wzgórze. – Allison odsunęła się od Kyle'a łagodnie. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się chłopakowi uważnie, po czym kiwnął głową.

Godzinę później znowu zajadali się fasolą, a John myślał tylko o tym, że mieli wielkie szczęście, wychodząc z podwójnej potyczki cało. Przysiągł sobie, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli strachowi przejąć nad sobą władzy. Poprawił pod szyją szal Allison i otulił się ciaśniej kurtką.

- Jak się czujesz? – Kyle spojrzał na niego znad bluzy, którą łatała siedząca obok niego sanitariuszka.

- Chyba lepiej. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Tak, lepiej. Następnym razem wam pomogę. – Poklepał swój karabin. – Obiecuję.

Gdzieś w tle Derek prychnął krótkim śmiechem.

- Jesteś, dzieciaku, z innej bajki – rzucił.

- Ale też w niej strzelają. I mają problemy z blaszakami – odparł spokojnie.

- Poznamy tą bajkę? – zapytał całkiem poważnie Luke.

- Na pewno – wtrąciła Allison – ale nie dziś, bo chcę się przespać.

- Dobry pomysł – mruknął Tyler, który dzielił śpiwór z Arniem.

Chen i Derek wzięli pierwszą wartę; reszta niemal od razu zapadła w sen, John również.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie czuje już bólu głowy ani gorączki. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdził swoje czoło; było chłodne. Nie wiedział, ile godzin spał, ale zrozumiał, że sen pomógł mu i postawił na nogi. Może musiał się po prostu zaaklimatyzować w _tym _czasie? Uśmiechnął się na tą myśl.

- Miły sen, dzieciaku? – Usłyszał; podniósł oczy; oparty o ścianę Derek trzymał rozjarzonego papierosa.

- Przecież ty nie palisz – mruknął zdziwiony John, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

- Bo nie palę. – Starszy Reese podał peta Chenowi, który właśnie nadszedł z bocznego korytarza. – A ciebie mam na oku. Cały czas, dzieciaku.

- Jak się czujesz? – Allison przesunęła dłonią po czole chłopaka. – Nie masz gorączki.

- Wszystko okej. – Posłał jej uśmiech.

- To dobrze. Bardzo chcę już być w bazie.

- Wszyscy chcą – dodała Misha, przeciągając się.

Kiedy znowu ruszyli korytarzami, John dogonił Allison i oddał jej szalik.

- Dzięki, chyba mi pomógł.

- To świetnie. – Uśmiechnęła się, biorąc Kyle'a pod ramię.

John zrównał krok z Tylerem, który prowadził Arniego. Wilczur szedł jak zwykle czujny.

- Inaczej szczeka na ludzi, inaczej na blaszaki – wyjaśnił młody żołnierz. – Nie raz uratował nam tyłki. To mądre zwierzę. Miałeś kiedyś psa?

- Nie, nawet chomika nie miałem. Dużo... podróżowałem.

Szli, rozmawiając, aż wreszcie pod sufitem korytarza pojawiły się rozświetlone jarzeniówki.

- Jesteśmy blisko, panowie i panie – powiedział radośnie Kyle.

- To świetnie, bo głodny jestem – mruknął Chen.

Tyler poklepał wilczura.

- Głos – rzucił. Pies zaszczekał, a odgłos ten odbił się echem po pustych korytarzach.

- Chyba jesteśmy za daleko – mruknął Luke, ale wtedy doszło ich odległe, przytłumione szczekanie.

- Nie! Blisko! – wykrzyknęła Misha. – Bliziutko!

Po niecałym kwadransie korytarz rozwidlił się. Przy jednym z wejść stało dwóch żołnierzy. Psy znowu wymieniły pojedyncze szczeknięcia.

- Major Kyle Reese z oddziałem – zaanonsował ich Kyle. Mężczyźni wymienili uścisk dłoni. Luke i jeden ze strażników padli sobie w objęcia, zaczynając rozmowę po niemiecku.

- Witamy w bazie – rzucił drugi. – Coś wolno ludziska się schodzą w tym roku.

- To przez pogodę. – Derek poprawił karabin na ramieniu. – Nadal jest ciepło.

- Możliwe. Przed wami ostatnie metry i _home, sweet home. _Do zobaczenia w bazie.

- Jasne. – Młodszy Reese zasalutował.

Po drodze trafili jeszcze na dwa _posterunki_, za każdym razem witając się serdecznie z żołnierzami. John miał wrażenie, że wszyscy się tutaj znają, a na niego patrzą podejrzliwie, ale kiedy Misha objęła go w pasie, a Arnie otarł dużą głowę o jego biodro, poczuł się częścią oddziału.

Korytarz tymczasem robił się coraz większy, aż wreszcie doszli pod metalowe wrota pilnowane przez sześciu żołnierzy. Nie zostali przeszukani, ale Allison odbyła krótką rozmowę ze starszą kobietą, żeby ta po chwili obejrzała Johna. Błysnęła mu w oczy latarką i sprawdziła jego migdałki zimną, kościstą ręką, po czym poklepała go po ramieniu.

- Witamy w bazie – powiedziała.

- Dziękuję – rzucił, kiedy Misha pociągnęła go w stronę otwartego przejścia.

Chłopaka od razu uderzył gwar rozmów i mnogość głosów. Szedł obok kobiety, rozglądając się uważnie. Otaczali ich ludzie, dziwacznie poubieraniu, uzbrojeni, wychudzeni, niektórzy brudni. _Ruch Oporu. _

- Widzimy się wieczorem na stołówce! – krzyknęła Misha, po czym skręciła w boczny korytarz. John zawahał się, ale Derek pchnął go lekko do przodu.

- Ty trzymasz się nas – mruknął do niego.

Po chwili został tylko z braćmi Reese i Allison. Dziewczyna jednak wreszcie pożegnała się, mówiąc, że zobaczą się w stołówce, bo musi skoczyć do szpitala. Chłopak został więc z ojcem i wujem.

Wreszcie weszli do niedużego pomieszczenia magazynowego wypełnionego pryczami i piętrowymi łóżkami. Ruszyli między nimi, witani przez zgromadzonych w sali ludzi.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie ukradli mi znowu koca – mruknął Derek; Kyle roześmiał się.

Po chwili doszli do ostatniego piętrowego łóżka i Kyle rzucił na górne swój plecak. Obejrzał się przez ramię na posłanie obok, po czym zapytał siedzącego niżej mężczyznę:

- Buzz?

- Nie żyje.

- Przykro mi. – Młodszy Reese spojrzał na Johna, po czym ruchem głowy wskazał wolną pryczę. – Jest twoje. Potem znajdziemy ci jakiś koc.

- Dzięki. – Chłopak cisnął swój plecak na łóżko, wdrapał się na nie i spojrzał z góry na pomieszczenie.

_Zupełnie jak w więzieniu, _pomyślał. _Wyjątkowo obskurnym._

- Chyba skoczę pod prysznic – rzucił Kyle, ściągając z siebie kurtkę.

- Ja wolę się przekimać – mruknął jego brat.

- Tak myślałem. John? Idziesz?

- Idę. – Chłopak zeskoczył z łóżka.

- Może nawet trafimy na ciepłą wodę. Jak będziemy mieli szczęście.

Kyle był w dobrym humorze i John czuł, że jego ojciec bardzo cieszy się z powrotu do bazy. Kiedy szli korytarzami, młodszy Reese co chwili witał się z kimś, bądź zagadywał.

- Gdzie Allison i Misha? – zapytał wreszcie chłopak.

- Misha u siostry, Al pewnie przekima się na _ostrym dyżurze_, no wiesz, w szpitalu, ale zjemy razem kolację. Marzę o ziemniakach, mięsie, jakimkolwiek!... i piwie. Trzeba uczcić kolejny przeżyty rok, kolejny powrót do bazy.

- Jestem za. – John uśmiechnął się szeroko. Czuł głód i pragnienie.

Tymczasem weszli w wyłożony kafelkami korytarz, żeby po chwili znaleźć się w pomieszczeniu pełnym obtłuczonych umywalek i metalowych szafek. Na ich widok kilka stojących nieopodal kobiet uniosło wzrok.

- Lepiej zajrzyjcie za godzinę – mruknęła jedna z nich.

Kyle zrobił zbolałą minę.

- Nie brałem prysznica od tygodnia – jęknął.

- Więc godzina cię nie zbawi. – Usłyszeli za swoimi plecami ostry, kobiecy głos z zawadiacką nutką.

Reese roześmiał się, odwracając.

- Hej, Weaver – powiedział wesoło. – Stęskniłaś się?

- Jak za bandą T-800 z podwójnym zapasem amunicji! Ale witaj w domu, Reese.

**C.D.N. **

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ**


End file.
